Mission Permission
by CSCreations
Summary: Post 6x12. Killian asks David for his permission to marry Emma. What will be her answer to her dashing pirate?


He woke with her by his side. After all those days, she was back in his arms and he couldn't be happier. They woke up early in the morning kissing and cuddling each other in their king-sized bed.

''It's so good to be back'' Emma said between kisses.

''Speaking of the wish realm, how was I like in that reality?'' Killian said out of curiosity.

''You were sort of… old and had a little bit of a belly'' Emma said. Killian raised his eyebrow.

''What?I was fat? How is that possible? I chase monsters and all the chaos this town has everyday'' He said

''I know and you barely eat at home and at Granny's.''

''Through I must say that I am glad that your belly is back to its muscular form'' She said leaning towards him and his lips.

''I am glad to hear that too, Swan'' He said.

''I love you, Killian whether you have a belly or not. I want to grow old with you.'' She said. He smiled brightly.

''You do?'' He said

''Yes. You do not?'' Emma asked.

''I would love to see us growing old together, Swan'' He said and thought about something that was troubling him since he has returned from the Underworld. _It's time_ he thought. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up. It was her father.

''Who was it?'' Emma said

''Your father. He probably discovered something about his father and wants me to help him with it'' He said

''So, another chasing chaos stuff? Sounds quite normal in this town'' She said complaining.

''I am going '' He said and then they got up, dressed and were ready to say their ''I love you's'' before both would go to their missions.

* * *

''Are you going to be late?'' Emma said

''I hope not'' he said with a preoccupied face.

''Killian, what are you hiding from me?'' Emma asked as she was looking the blue of his eyes.

''Eh, nothing, love I am fine'' Killian said with a smile.

''You are like this since morning'' She said. She was worrying about her dashing pirate.

''Nothing really I am fine, I am just thinking about the mission with your father that's all'' He said and gave her one last passionately kiss.

''Goodbye, my Swan'' He said and left. Emma was watching him as he was leaving and deep down she knew that he was hiding her something else.

* * *

At the end of the day, David and Killian had found his father and although David wanted to kill him, Killian warned him about revenge and its consequences. Thus, David forgave his father. He had learned to finally trust the man his daughter loves. They were heading at home when…

''Listen, Hook… Eh…Killian I mean, thank you for helping me and for everything that you've done'' David said

''Nonsenses, you were the one to forgive your father, you should be thanking yourself, mate'' Killian said

''Yeah, but without your words for revenge I couldn't possibly manage this. Thank you. I own you a favor'' He said. Killian raised his eyebrow.

''Well, you can do something to repay me, mate'' He said

''What do you want?'' He said. Killian prepared himself, he was going to ask him.

''Your daughter'' He said spontaneously.

''WHAT? Are you asking me for her hand?'' He said but he didn't seem angry.

''Aye, mate. I love her more than anything and I want to marry her, but before asking her I wanted to ask for your permission'' Killian said. David smiled.

''Killian, I've seen how happy you make her and how much you love her. Take her.'' David said and smiled. Killian raised his eyebrow.

''Really? I have your permission?'' Killian said

''Yes, now go to her before I changed my mind'' He said. Killian smiled and left. They had found a way of communication with his future in-law.

* * *

Killian went into Granny's and saw Emma just sitting there, playing with her phone. She smiled when she saw him. She stood up from her chair and gave him a big kiss.

''So, did you find him?'' Emma asked

''Aye, your father is discussing with him right now at the Sheriff's station'' He said. Emma looked at the menu of Granny's.

''Do you want to eat something, babe?'' Emma said

''No, thank you , Swan but I prefer not to become the fat-old man you met in the Wish World'' Killian said.

''Killian, you've been out all morning, you need to eat something. Besides I love any version of you , old and young. I wouldn't change a thing about you.'' She said as she as caressing his dark hair. They ordered grilled cheese with onion rings like usual. Killian was ready to ask her .He would finally ask the woman he loved, the woman who sacrificed her own self to bring him back from the Underworld, to marry him.

''You know, Swan I wouldn't change a damn thing about you , too'' Killian said. Emma blushed.

''I love you'' Emma smiled.

''Well, maybe there is only one thing, I would like to change about you'' He said. It was happening!

''What is that?'' She said smiling.

''Your last name'' He said. Emma's smile grew bigger as tears were starting to fall from her cheek.

''Does that mean you…''Emma said

''Aye, Swan what do you say, marry me?'' He smiled. Emma put her arms around him and kissed him with all her love while tears were falling down to their faces.

''Aye'' She said. They both smiled and kissed again. She didn't mind about Gideon now. She was going to get her happy ending with her pirate and live happily ever after.


End file.
